1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having at least two stacked chips and method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication processes for chip packages are important for forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for chips packaged therein.
Because the size and the thickness of a chip are continuing to decrease, process difficulty of the chip package has accordingly increased. It has become an important issue to prevent the chip from being damaged during the packaging process and improve the reliability and the structural stability of the chip package, as size and thickness of chips continue to decrease.